


and suddenly there's sunlight, bright and warm

by thelocalmaniac



Series: Gettin' Rowdy [2]
Category: The Arcana (Visual Novel)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Gender-Neutral Apprentice (The Arcana), Gender-Neutral Pronouns, Marriage Proposal, Other, Soft Julian, They/Them/Theirs Pronouns, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, birthday shenanigans, julian is disorganized and remembers zero important dates, named apprentice
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-23
Updated: 2019-11-23
Packaged: 2021-02-18 15:50:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,779
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21530134
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thelocalmaniac/pseuds/thelocalmaniac
Summary: "First, we’re going to get something to eat, because you skipped breakfast again this morning. Then we’ll get rowdy. Then we’re going to explore a cave—don't you even ask; you’ll just have to see. Between all this I intend to throw you down and have my way with you intermittently, if you’ll allow it.”Julian blinked, then grinned. This day was already sounded better and better.--AKA the one where Julian forgot his own birthday, but the apprentice is not as forgetful.
Relationships: Apprentice & Julian Devorak, Apprentice/Julian Devorak
Series: Gettin' Rowdy [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1551721
Comments: 1
Kudos: 33





	and suddenly there's sunlight, bright and warm

**Author's Note:**

> Nothing from the Arcana is my own.  
> My interpretation of The Apprentice, dubbed Avery in Julian's Route, is mine.

“We’re going out today!” 

Julian looked over from where he was setting up from the day, eyebrows raised. Avery was standing in the doorway, all olive skin and almond eyes, and he was struck when he saw their dark hair was loose—they _never_ let it down. Already he was confused, filled to the brim with anticipation. If it hadn’t been for their calm, grounded demeanor, he would have thought something was wrong. “Aves, I have to work. I have patients to see today. After?” Even as he spoke, however, he wished _desperately_ that he could go with them. They were wearing a _skirt_ , which was not part of their usual ensemble, and he was delighted by it. 

Avery shook their head as they entered his shop, heading toward the gangling doctor. “Actually, you don’t!” They took his “OPEN” sign and turned it to “CLOSED”. “And I already reached out to your scheduled patients for the day and got them rescheduled. I made sure to pick a day where there wasn’t anything _really_ pressing, I swear it.” They stopped in front of him, smiling. Avery took his large hands in their own. “So, we’re going out today.” 

At some point during their explanation a wide, adoring grin had spread over the pirate’s face, and he practically beamed down at them. He excitedly pressed a kiss soundly on their mouth, but it was short-lived. Julian straightened up to babble. “ _Yes_. Yes, I would love to! What’s the plan? I wish I’d known; I could have planned a date for us, or an adventure, or--” 

Grabbing his collar, Avery tugged him down for another kiss, both to shut him up and because the first had been so chaste that it had left them wanting. Julian made a small noise of surprise, but soon had closed his eyes and leaned into them, just happy to be desired, to be _touched_. Gods, Avery could do _anything_ they wanted to him so long as it involved kisses, too. 

When they parted they were flushed and out of breath. A slow smile spread over Avery’s face, and they released his shirt, moving to brush the wrinkles out of it. “I didn’t tell you because it’s going to be a surprise. Don’t you remember what day it is?” 

That stopped Julian short. His jaw dropped, and he scrambled for the nearest calendar, because he had no _idea_ what day it was. “What? What day? It’s not our anniversary, is it?” He raked a hand through his auburn hair. “No, no, it’s too warm outside, it’s the wrong season. Is it Portia and Nadia’s anniversary? Are we meeting them? Or is it--” 

He found his calendar and stared at the date. 

And stared some more.

Then he looked at Avery, lit up like a candle as they watched him, amused and hopelessly endeared. “It’s my birthday!” 

“It’s your birthday,” Avery agreed, fighting down a laugh. He looked shocked and pleased—shocked that he had forgotten and pleased that the apprentice had remembered. “It’s March already. You _did_ know it was March, right?” 

Not deigning to reply to that (because then he would have to admit that no, he hadn’t even realized), Julian crossed back to the magician and brought their hands to his lips to kiss them. “ _Thank you_ for planning something, dear Avery. You are my absolute favorite person, my sun and my stars.” He gazed at them over their hands, completely smitten. 

Avery softened and pulled their hands down to kiss him warmly. “You’re welcome, Jules.” Then, interlocking their fingers, they gave him a tug. “C’mon then. You won’t need anything.” 

“But what about money? Won’t we--” 

“Everything is my treat.” Avery said cheerfully. They pulled him out of the clinic, locked the door behind them, and reminded Julian how to place a protective ward on the door to his shop. His magic was coming along, and they knew how much he loved being the one to accomplish something with magic. As expected, he was flush with delight when he succeeded, and Avery kissed him again as a reward. Then they were off, walking on the crooked pavement toward who knows what, as the apprentice began ticking events off on their fingers. “First, we’re going to get something to eat, because you skipped breakfast again this morning. Then we’ll get rowdy. Then we’re going to explore a cave—don't you even ask; you’ll just have to see. Between all this I intend to throw you down and have my way with you intermittently, if you’ll allow it.” 

Julian blinked, then grinned. This day was already sounded better and better. 

“I am _besotted_ with you, my flower,” he gushed, swinging their hands between them energetically. “Truly.” 

Turning to look at him seriously, knowing it would make him flustered, Avery replied, “ _I_ love you.” 

As expected, Julian’s bravado evaporated; he blushed crimson and covered his face with his free hand, embarrassed and happy. When he dropped his hand, he was biting his lip in that way that made Avery want to cancel all their plans and fuck him right there in the street. Avery’s breathing became harsher and they hesitated, debating. Then they shook their head and strung him along, promising themselves that the delayed gratification would be better in the end, anyway. 

Julian finally spoke, still pink from their earlier confession. “I love you too,” he whispered, voice thick with emotion. Julian always became emotional when they told him nice things. He loved hearing them, of course, but even so, he wasn’t used to it. He had never imagined himself in any sort of long-term relationship, never saw himself growing old with someone, never expected love would stumble into his life. Hell, he never dreamed that that love would want to _stay_ , either. 

Yet it had been nearly a year since they had defeated the Devil, and several months since they had sailed around the world, and Avery still kissed him like they had been hungering, _starving_ for him all their lives. Like every kiss was the first time. Even when they just woke up and he knew he looked particularly pale and gaunt Avery still _wanted_ him, and they told him, and showed him, just how much. 

“Did you hear anything I just said to you?” Avery asked, rapping their knuckles smartly on his temple, and he looked at them, startled out of his thoughts. 

“Hm?” 

Avery snorted. “Stop thinking so hard and just _live_ , Jules.” With that they reached the town square, walking toward their favorite baker. 

\-- 

The day went by in a blur. Julian was well fed, well laughed, and well _fucked_. Avery had not been joking when they had told him they planned to have their way with him at random: every time he said something, or did something, or looked a certain way, Avery would kiss him or drag him somewhere more private. His lips were most certainly bruised from all their kissing, but he was too busy being starstruck to worry about how unsightly he may be. 

He trusted Avery would not touch or kiss him if they did not actually want to. 

They had gone out for drinks, wandered about in a “magic cave that Asra showed them” with a bubbling spring that became alight with glowing magic symbols after they both used magic there (he had been awed into silence and Avery had laughed at him—they had fucked against the walls there later), they had ridden on palace horses (whether or not they had permission was still up for debate), and now they were perched on the roof of the Rowdy Raven. They had eaten and had a few mugs worth of Golden Goose in them, and they were drunk enough whether everything was hilarious. Julian was leaning on Avery’s shoulder, completely unable to hold himself up as he shook with laughter. They were laughing so hard that they were wheezing and squeaking, unable to get a sound out. 

It had been a wonderful day. Entirely so. 

Then Avery suddenly sobered up, and Julian got ahold of himself, sitting upright so he could fix his grey eyes on them. “What?” he asked them, puzzled. 

Avery took his hand, and smiled, and replied. “Julian Devorak, would you consider marrying me?” 

Julian opened his mouth, then closed it. He processed this. Then he opened it again. “--really? You want to _marry_ me?” 

“More than I’ve ever wanted anything before.” Avery said earnestly, hopefully. “It doesn’t have to be soon. But I want _you_ , Jules.” 

He stared at them, and then he grew teary-eyed. Which Avery had honestly expected. He was already sniffling by the time he had reached out to pull them into an embrace, burying his face into the crook of their neck. “Fuck, _yes_ , Aves, _yes_ I’ll marry you. I’ll marry you a _thousand_ times over!” 

Rubbing his back, Avery chuckled at his histrionics. “Once will be enough.” At some point they had taken a small pouch from _somewhere_ on their person (he did not know where they had been keeping that) and loosened the drawstrings, taking out a polished wooden ring. Julian pulled back from them to see it, and then he was crying even harder; he _did_ let them slide it onto his finger, though, which Avery was grateful for. “Maybe you’ll remember your birthday better now.” 

Julian gave a watery laugh. “Is that the only reason you asked?” 

“No, I just couldn’t wait any longer. I wasn’t entirely sure I wanted to do it today. I’ve been carrying it with me all week.” 

“You--you have?” Julian asked incredulously. “ _Where_?” 

“Usually in my sock, so please enjoy your sock ring.” 

He wrinkled his nose and they laughed. They wiped his tears away with their sleeve, smiling fondly, and then reeled him into the softest, kindest of kisses that made him want to weep again. As they pulled apart, Julian swiftly pressed a kiss to their cheek. Now that his emotions were more or less in line, he seemed blindingly happy. “I cannot _believe_ you want to be a Devorak!” 

“Pfft, no. You’re taking _my_ last name.” 

Julian rolled his eyes. “Nobody remembers your last name.” 

“Then I guess you’re just Julian from here on out. No more last names allowed.” Julian pouted, and Avery sniggered. “Fine, fine—I'll be Avery Devorak. The Devorak line is clearly multiplying.” Soon they were both laughing. He leaned forward to capture their mouth in a sweet kiss, and they pushed him back onto the roof, straddling him, eyes half-lidded. 

And if they had sex on the roof, nobody was sober enough to report them for public indecency anyway. 


End file.
